113287-9-11-14-morning-coffee-remembrance-edition
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Agreed. People outside this thread will deal with political ramifications of the tragedy long after even today, but I want people to remember. Those people in those towers were parents, children, brothers, sisters, cousins, and friends. I think what stands out in such stark contrast that day was how normal it was before then. While we remember them, remember the loved ones in your life and take the time to tell them you care about them. Not every tragedy comes with a warning. I'm actually excited about the megaservers now because I'm going to kind of be RPGohn, spreading the word and entertainment of RP through the server. I'd still like to see some kind of RP phasing implemented, and we're all still kind of working out, amongst ourselves, what we'd like to see (sometimes, as far as feedback goes, we are the best initial QA we can ask for), but it'll be nice to see the people I know from Stormtalon and the other servers running around with us as far as world content goes. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, the guild's not going anywhere, and I'm running it Exile side now. Typrop, who's a great guy, is running the Kickers. Nephele of the BDS is also in on the action. Trust me, we're going to make things interesting. If you're interested, we're having a guild meeting Exile side as described towards the bottom of the initial post. Feel free to drop in! | |} ---- ---- ---- Hell no. I was more hoping a tricked out Orange and Green Chopper.. or a Jack-o-lantern Orb-Chua mount thingee. Or.. and Undead Warpig! | |} ---- Want a flaming horse? :D | |} ---- ---- My warrior is in BS so I'm gonna try to be on. :) I jut need to figure out what I'm doing at this point. I transformed my linger to deformation so he's in limbo for a couple more days to figure it what I'm going to do with him. I'll probably continue to level my medic in kickers and help out where I can there. I just need a focus. Something to work for in game right now and I just don't know what that is. If you convince me it's gonna be awesome I'll probably just bring my slinger to saddles | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wait wait. I didn't see this yesterday, so can I drag it over here? Kaelish isn't so sure she should be lumped into such a mediocre category as girlfriend, especially when it is followed by the number four. Especially as a matria in a supersortasecret way. has a select few consorts, not all of which she'd use that icky human word boyfriend for. Really, I'm looking forward to Rocio and Kaelish meeting while having that "Have I met you before, you seem really familiar" thing going on. | |} ---- ---- I'm gushing about Icelus and you curse because Rocio is here too?! | |} ---- Rocio uses the words mate. They are not wives, but more than girlfriends as he cares deeply for each one. None of his mates are Matrias though Arru could have been. Arru: Rocio has a semi-normal relationship with her. She says sit. He sits. She says stay; he stays. She approached him, not the other way around. Elora: his first love, raised by humans and wanted a wedding. Found out about the other ones, broke everything in his house and ran him out. Ripped out his heart stomped on it. Came back, apologized. They're cool now. Jabitt: Terrible Stalker. Cute as a button. Loud as a Cymbal. Rocio built her a cuddle nest. Loves sweets. Has no concept of personal space. | |} ---- Well maybe we can figure something out to keep you entertained. As far as I'm concerned, my job as GM is to make sure that you're never wondering who to do things with. If I can help it, I'd like everyone to be calling up guildies to do content, RP, PVP, etc. Still trying to figure out where/if we'll get into the RP front, but between Ina and myself, we've got PVE and RP covered, respectively. I'll probably also start a thread for suggestions somewhere. Everything's on the table from completely rewriting the theme and backstory to just tweaking the guild bank. I want everyone's input, anyone who is or wants to be in the guild, and I want everyone to be looking forward to where we're going. I'll see you there! Also, Ina has more vet adventures running tonight, so if you're into PVE and want to run some 50s content, let me (or Ina) know. | |} ---- ---- ---- "They're cool now" made me choke on my coffee. Every day someone does that, I really should stop drinking anything while on these forums. Given what I was reading about the Godtree (someone on my server is making a Godwood tree), I really want to see how, if Rocio had one as a mate, a matria would have handled that who reveal. Jabitt sounds like my Hiraeth. Cute stalker with a zeal for pouncing and shredding things. Curly silver hair and loves invading Mnemosyne's personal space. She also has a bit of a jealous streak. I put it down to being a young Aurin compared to my Kael's older age. He's working on figuring her out. He says sit, she sits. They're sorta backwards. | |} ---- Hey! Pictures with me are 1.5 gold! 2gold autographed! Come here! I'm confiscating your camera! | |} ---- Okay. We've got back up coming. | |} ---- Their get back together scene was a public RP. Rocio's open confessions of love and reassurance that she was irreplaceable won her back over. If the Wildseeds had a Matria in charge, she would have had to be dedicated to Nexus so she probably wouldn't have cared. All the Wildseeds support Rocio's philosophy, if not Rocio himself. | |} ---- Any of you have the mossy overgrowth tree, btw? I have it on Kael's property. Treeeeeees on the brain. While on my server, I've played up hers as a Wisdom Tree, for simplicity's sake. Going to have to figure things out for Megaservers. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ohno we been found out! *stealths and runs off!* Weeeeee :D | |} ---- For those not on Twitter: That's pretty gorgeous. I'm hoping after this weekend's move I can devote more time to my house. It's an abandoned Church (of Kael, my server is hilarious btw with their sass) that I hope to have planted in the middle of a forest. It'll be open for RPers though there are fabkits for harvest/bank/challenges located there for people too. | |} ---- What?!? 1.5g for a picture. Rocio if you are charging 1g for a hug, then a picture has too be worth way more. Picture is forever. A hug is a moment. Your under selling yourself buddy. Dude 5g for a pic, i am telling you | |} ---- I don't wanna price myself out of the market though. Even not so rich ladies need a slice of the Nexian dream. See they give me a hug, then I say, for 1.5 g more you can take a selfie. And it's -advertising- So more selfies = more business. So it works out. | |} ---- ---- I was also grateful that it wasn't the hot media topic this morning. While I believe that it is important to remember, I also believe that it is unhealthy if we do not allow the painful memories to heal with time. At the risk of being overly lighthearted: idiomatically, putting 2 and 2 together does grant prescience. :rolleyes: More seriously, I don't think your teacher can be faulted overmuch for not really knowing what to say. BDS is the most upbeat guild I've been a part of in a long time. I can't wait until I have a lvl 50 Exile to go along! /hug | |} ---- So your being sexist buy only charging males for hugs. Good thing you are not in california, cant charge different rate based on gender for such services. But hey if the marketing is working for you. So how much do you charge to be a neighbor? Most be a good pretty sized gold piece i think | |} ---- This is what happens when you hug an Aurin. | |} ---- I don't get a whole lot of male huggers. So my default gender is she but, yes we do serve everyone hugs at this fine establishment. * *Kisses are females only.... and no Mordesh of ANY gender. My house is public :3 | |} ---- Careful, if my Chua gets used to hugs, I'll have to rename him Elvira: | |} ---- Racism is a cookable offense. | |} ---- I don't hug anyone with diseases! It endangers my product! *motions to himself* | |} ---- ---- Aurin stew is a little gamy for my delicate chua palette though... maybe Aurin based biofuel instead? | |} ---- Could try a nice Chua tar tar! >:D | |} ---- ---- You now owe Rocio 1g. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- I could ship it. Only if he accepted!!!! That... looks like it'd be an espresso shot in a waffle cone. Haha interesting. | |} ---- It needs more | |} ---- What was the initial cost of your RP Circle? | |} ---- Gotta mate with the leader, which is a man. It's doomed to fail >:D *looks around for Rocio* I don't think he heard me >:D | |} ---- Omg. | |} ---- If life is going to give me lemons, let it give me some glutenfree crust too. Then I can make lemon squares. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- GO AND CATCH A FALLING STAR Go and catch a falling star, Get with child a mandrake root, Tell me where all past years are, Or who cleft the devil's foot, Teach me to hear mermaids singing, Or to keep off envy's stinging, And find What wind Serves to advance an honest mind. If thou be'st born to strange sights, Things invisible to see, Ride ten thousand days and nights, Till age snow white hairs on thee, Thou, when thou return'st, wilt tell me, All strange wonders that befell thee, And swear, No where Lives a woman true, and fair. If thou find'st one, let me know, Such a pilgrimage were sweet; Yet do not, I would not go, Though at next door we might meet; Though she were true, when you met her, And last, till you write your letter, Yet she Will be False, ere I come, to two, or three. by JOHN DONNE | |} ---- Everyone we know is gone, we will push Dominion off Aboria, and reclaim it! We'll show them that genocide was wrong choice to go with us! Rocio is this a trick? :P I'll show up to one of your floofy ball parties. One day. :D | |} ---- Rocio agrees with the Queen and is working hard to make Nexian Aurin as populous and strong as possible. He sees traditional Aurin as in denial and blind to reality. Worse he sees them as preventing and delaying and discouraging the adaptation that MUST occur. He's willing to risk and lose everything for the future of his tribe and children. | |} ---- So basically you hate strong female leaders? Or just the ones who hate you? LOL Because Meya is traditional in that sense :P Does nto see men able to make good decisions because they're so violent, OH! Then again maybe Rocio is right we might need violent leaders to combat this new form of enemy. Hrmmm *Hugs Rocio!* If you can drive Dominion from our homeworld I'll support ya. >:D If ya can't I'll be like I told you so! Meya is not a traditional Aurin though she likes one mate one love forever. :P | |} ---- Kaelish doesn't believe in breaking promises. It's not simply that their race must continue on Nexus, she's fine with that, but there is no reason they should stop fighting for their home world, in her mind, for their People who may (and we know it's true otherwise Myala would be wearing the crown anymore) still be alive and waiting for them. Especially not if they conquer Nexus and drive the Dominion off it. | |} ---- Uh oh, there's gonna be some awesome RP between these two, I can sense it. Kaelish isn't opposed to the natural aggression in Aurin males, and does a fair job of encouraging that streak, because it overall benefits their People. She accepts, having fought against the Dominion on Arboria, that their People as a whole needs to adapt, needs to embrace what must be done to save them all. So really looking forward to meeting everyone as Kaelish. I wrote about it on the RP blog thing, but she'd be willing to challenge the rites of succession if it came out that Queen Myala was going to give up on Arboria all together. Ultimately, Kaelish wants the People who are still sacrificing on Arboria to have to same chance at survival on Nexus. Give her that and she's anyone's friend. Her loyalty is mostly to the race, not the Queen. So much fun. | |} ---- Rocio understands that sentiment. But he also knows that he and his children would be fighting for Arboria. Why? Why would he send his babies off to battle a planet stripped of its resources and is contested territory by a powerful galactic Empire? For what? Trees? They have trees here! Arboria will be missed and he'll allow himself his moments to miss his mother. But then he puts those feelings away and gets on with life. "There is autumn. Autumn spares no leaf for its beauty, nor any flower for its fragrance." | |} ---- Ah see, he has offspring, she does not. Though to be fair, she'd probably state that a true matriarch (or ruler) would focus on the whole of their race rather than just the babies they have. <_< Slippery slope bringing up the next generation's survival versus those who are giving it their all, gave it their all, in order to help those on Nexus escape the ravaging of Arboria. In Kaelish's mind, if they take Nexus, the technology they have already accumulated and learned should, would, help them retake Arboria and I sort of hope there's an expansion for this where Arboria is saved BUT the populace there rejects the adaptations done to those who left the planet, their assimilation of new tech. Primal Aurin versus Eldan Influenced Aurin, round one. | |} ---- ---- ---- If you had power to win back aboria you have the power to keep it. Say we find a super fancy dooper kewl mega uber orbital defense lasers :P that'd keep them away. Also replanting and regrowing what we Aurin do best since you forgottan what we're good at. Also Rocio! this reminded me of yous! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yG0oBPtyNb0 If youtube links are okay :O don't know.. but Mungo Jerry = Rocio >:D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We can make catapaults to travel to the other's terratory faster :D Also good for use to get out of trees in case of fires. | |} ---- See Meya would never physically harm another Aurin. I'd even reject a mission when they told me to do that.. Thorns of whatever.. :P But I'll certainly voice my disapproval! :P | |} ---- Oh boy, Kael will. Poor Rocio's face. | |} ---- That's fine. Most Aurin would say the same thing because they have laws and orders and traditions. Rocio's tribe has none of these. So this tribe member took it upon herself to violate the "Thou shalt not shank your fellow Aurin" law. And well... now theyre gonna be fighting, which is the last thing he wanted. Rocio's got his tribe and the Mordesh and other races, along with his training with the Black Hoods. That and his Torine magic makes him a formidable foe. He won't die easily. Even though he disagrees with what she did, the person who got stabbed was the most vocal and vicious of the dissenting Aurin. He wouldn't turn his tribe sister over for prosecution because she defended his tribe. | |} ---- ---- Omg yeah... poor Rocio! | |} ---- No love for the Equivars and woolies? Though as soon as I get my next level I'm probably going to get a hoverboard. I'm not super opposed to this idea. | |} ---- No, I wouldn't discriminate between mounts. Anything you can ride. Of course, still in the earliest stages of an idea. I really want to see what the rest of the guild thinks before making any changes. It wasn't like I was elected to GM, so I really want people to be happy with any changes made. | |} ---- Woolies climb things the easiest, not sure what it is about hoverboards but they slide off rounded objects, Woolies do not. So that makes them perfect for climbing the central tower of Thayd :D | |} ---- Omg. Maybe that's why I always fail at jumpy things. | |} ---- I got a hoverboard and noticed the difference immediately because I love climbing things that are not in the explorer path's climb this thing catagory :P | |} ---- This sounds like a ton of fun. :) you have.me definitely considering bring my slinger over. | |} ---- Perhaps a non-hoverboard amphibious mount. That'd be nice. | |} ---- ---- I just thought that would be the best way to open up the guild to pretty much everyone, from lone-gun vigilantes operating outside the law to... well... Seeger, and yet still give us all something to do together that unites us. It'd give us a large breadth for RP backgrounds. | |} ---- I had someone do that once. "I'm OOC not here just watching." He said. I wish he hadn't told me. I got nervous. :lol: | |} ---- Should have charged him 1g for the show. After he paid then be nervous | |} ---- :lol: | |} ---- You all sound like lots of fun, I just don't RP. I promise: You won't see the binoculars, night vision goggles, or telescope lens on the camera. :ph34r: Edit: For proper English lol | |} ---- Have you seen Crimelords of Whitevale? That has your guys' name all over it. | |} ---- I may sit with you and watch because I'm going to go on a hunch that what RP I've done on ST isn't anything like that on Evindra. Plus, I've never RPed in an MMO to what I think Evindra calls "rp". Looking forward to it a lot. | |} ---- You can rp a stalker I do it! I'll show you how to spy on Rocio and his weird things he does when he thinks no one is there. *hands Cirinde some binoculars* Remember gotta be silent and not seen. Else he'll know you're there. :P | |} ---- Everyone's invited to Seeger's place on Friday if they're at all interested in the guild or RP! :) We'll be setting up our future from there. | |} ---- I don't have a high enough Evindra character. Nor the time to level it up until after this weekend! :( | |} ---- ---- We can fix that in like.. couple hours! :P | |} ---- "Intense" is the only way I can describe it. Especially since so many of us have time to develop and hone our chatacters. We go light for the bar but prepared events, we all have time to think about how our character is going to react. Like for the eventual showdown between Rocio and the ones looking for his life: He's so unhappy about the way things are turning out, but he's also set on his path. He's going to fight if that's what they want, if that's what it takes. If they didn't like what he said, then they should have just left. The Wildseeds don't play or joke around. Rocio figures the sooner people realize this the easier it will be for them. Given Rocio's sweet and calm nature at the ceremony, some may be surprised when he comes out swinging. | |} ---- ---- My experience with RP is what people call "multi-paragraph", "storybook", "threading". Alternating POVs, you don't take charge of another person's character and it's all reactionary. Heh. Lot of fun, spent way too many years than I'm willing to admit RPing on the internet. | |} ---- ---- Thats Elmyra.... This is Elvira: | |} ---- Yeaaaaaah because I think MMO RP is different from what I've done. ;) My partners used to love the 2k+ word responses because it gave them setting, actions to respond to, inner character reflection, and such. Basically, when you read it, it's like reading a story with the POV changing every so often. It's pretty easy to edit afterwards to read as a short story with one POV with all the information thrown into those initial posts to use to restructure it. But most of us didn't mind the alternating POV. :) | |} ---- You weren't supposed to point that out. | |} ---- ---- Dangit Mae, now you have me looking forward to Halloween for entirely different reasons than what I was originally looking forward to it for. You ARE mean :P | |} ---- If my medic ever actually gets to Evindra, I need to get crackin'. :D They're the same person, she just grew up and animation got better. :lol: Obviously, it's been far too long since I watched Tiny Toons...and now I have the theme song running in my head. | |} ---- ---- I mostly love reading other people's responses. I try to keep Rocio as the silent Protagonist as much as possible in my events. The slower pace also avoids the need for posting orders and allows the DM (me) to give focus to the responses that would illicit more interaction from the group. That said I also watch the clock a bit. I will skip whole sections of what I want to do if the party has a better idea. Or is happier doing something else. Rocio's job is to get the group into trouble after that, they deal with.:lol: | |} ---- Tomorrow the deadline or anyone who makes a silver set for the Veteran Dungeons? Sigh. | |} ---- It's basically Creative Writing 101 and Modern Theatre 201 as you play Wildstar. People make up stories, and act out their chars, etc. | |} ---- I THINK that was just an example that you can still be eligible past today's patch. You just have to get silver on all four dungeons before Drop 3...and I don't think the drop date has been announced yet. | |} ---- RP is content players create based on Quests and stories players invent. Housing is a form of RP. Face it if you are in housing for the bonuses, you can just pile a bunch of signs and lights and be done with it. | |} ---- I caught Tenner's post which was sorta like that too, man those bold underlines are really... well, it's like you're yelling at me dude. :o Be calm, be calm. I'm not going to say anything is definite until it's confirmed with a Carbine Staff post. Be calm... *soothing pets* :wub: | |} ---- I know it wasn't the point of your post, but... ...I don't think the housing buffs stack...so small x4 =/= large buff, right? Don't you have to have at least one item of each type that inherently has the large buff? Oh...sorry. Was just emphasizing that it was just my interpretation of the dev post. No yelling intended. :) EDIT: | |} ---- Heh, I suppose I wouldn't be able to run the guild if Seeger had a "people". Seeger barely considers himself to still have a race; he's been completely separate from the other Mordesh all his life, flung far out into deeps space. He's also incredibly hard to relate to from a nationalist standpoint because he also barely considers himself an Exile; it's largely because anyone that looks like him is KOS for the Dominion, but he himself has his own agenda and interests (to say the least). He's a very scary man. He's schooled in magical rituals few other people understand, sees the world from a prism very few other people would want to see it through, and considers everyone and everything on its own merits. He's certainly not giving anyone any help, or causing any additional harm, based on what housing their spirit is confined in. That said, he's incredibly hard to pin down since he sees death and life in a very different way than most people, especially most other Mordesh, and he can be pretty overtly disturbing. Most Mordesh aren't bothered by the death of an animal during an experiment. Most Mordesh are bothered when ones' blood is spattered on the nose of a grinder to ask for a victorious journey. He can be a little weird. He's very tribal, very spiritual, and probably a little out of his mind (which, to most people, makes him seem a LOT out of his mind). But he's also incredibly loyal, very generous, and not at all afraid to use violence to protect people. The same man who might spread a captured soldier blood-eagle over an altar to quelch a forged blade in blood is also the same guy who might protect a shopkeeper being harassed by his loan shark and it's not always clear why. But it all makes sense to him (and me, as his player). He was going to be essentially working for Tex as a sheriff, since that's how it would work best. I can sort him out to operate in all kinds of frameworks, but as a GM, I'm not sure law enforcement is something he'd do on his own. He barely cares about the laws of other people, only knowing he has to follow them in plain sight just so that he isn't causing too much mayhem. We'll see where the discussion goes on Friday night. We'll see what we'll run with a scary sword-swinging voodoo priest running the show. | |} ---- Ah, negative fifty jabbit for linking that. | |} ---- ---- Well... it is an MMORPG ... um. But yeah if your character has a story and errythin' that's RP. As for meeting women ... uh... | |} ---- ---- Aw...not an Austin Powers fan, eh? Or Mike Myers in general? I can see that. It's very quirky humor. We can be friends anyway. ;) Even forum posting is RP'ing to an extent. Internet anonymity means that your posts are essentially building your forum persona, since most people reading the posts have no idea who you are. And, I think a lot of players RP their characters in their head as they quest (especially if they like lore and pay attention to why they're doing things). Most people don't even realize they're doing it. RP'ers get that designation because they often make it a public part of their game time. It's fun to watch people who get really into it. It ends up playing out like watching a deleted scene from a movie, or as if you happened across a bunch of NPCs that you hadn't found before. | |} ---- ---- "We can be friends anyway. ;)" Kiss, kiss. Regular servers without an RP tag usually push content/progression rather than character development, it's all about the gear upgrades and such. My guild, The Well Timed Saviors, before we merged would start a boss fight with some sort of harassment of the NPC, and at the end it usually was us talking crap to the downed boss. Hehehe.. I had a phrase macro'd for whenever the warrior would cause a mob to kneel that basically made Kaelish say, "Bow before me, the Pink Wonder, bow!" | |} ---- ---- ---- I figured there's more that one person out there that got excited at the thought of a hug from Elvira, then you linked that obnoxious brat ;) LOL! | |} ---- The easiest way to say it, essentially, is that RP is group storytelling. You can include whatever you want if it's pertinent to the story. It's sort of jam-session creative writing. | |} ---- ---- All mordesh are kind of crazy at this point. My mordesh really does care when people die in experiments, kill people in a way that she does not think is working towards a cure, and she might have you sent to get your vitalus checked. Keep doing it and she will put you in the ground before you turn ravenous. Those who died, or were tortured for information in regards to curing the contagion get mentally filed in her "grieve later" box. She does not approve of the more spite motivated actions of some of her superiors, but the tools and information that are at the disposal of the Blackhoods makes up for it. I don't know that she would meddle in Rocio's affairs as they seem to be just Aurin politics. Unless he manages to do something truly unnatural like raise the dead. Then he might need to answer a few questions......For the good of the Blackhoods of course. | |} ---- ---- In Seeger's case, it depends. If Rocio is a friend and needs help, Seeger will probably help. Hell, Seeger might help regardless once he knows why they want him dead. Ironically, whether Seeger would want to help Rocio has more to do with why someone wants him dead than Rocio himself. Still, Aurin politics don't trump Seeger's moral fiber. Your brother may not be right, but he's always your brother, and Seeger doesn't see his friends' races, colors, or politics. He also doesn't have an ironclad opinion on "the law" and "government" or "national duty". His opinion of everything from the black hoods to the Darkspur Cartel is largely "meh". You're either part of the herd, part of the pack, part of the competition, or part of the landscape. Most government officials don't rate in the "competition" category. Most don't have any intention of enforcing the "law" in the sometimes terrifying, sometimes dark, and very violent places Seeger lives. | |} ---- ---- Rocio.is working with pure primal life. So the Mordesh Black Hoods work and help him out because Vitalus. | |} ---- ---- There is only one proper response to that thread.... | |} ---- Pretty much. The other issue is that the Judge Dread half mask is on Dominion Soldiers. Are they The Law?.....Dread would say they are. | |} ---- I honestly keep my responses very short because of how the chat is on Wildstar. it's easy to lose the response and then trying to read it is equally hard with things scrollin' to fast. It's very hard to keep it so short though :O but it works better. | |} ---- Obviously .... The Dominion IS THE LAW The Exiles are the Outlaws :D -Hardcore- | |} ---- ---- See, but that's the thing, Seeger doesn't see anyone or anything as having ultimate authority. In his world, all the technology, all the progress, all of the political changes, it's all meaningless. As far as Seeger is concerned, life hasn't changed for billions of years. The Mordesh aren't any different than countless other species that may possibly go extinct, and no sentient being is any different than a Girrok. Everything in the universe that lives consumes, reproduces, and dies. So Seeger doesn't have any particular affinity for racial relations. However, he's also a good friend to have because that same moral fabric means he doesn't see the difference between killing a rabbit for food and torturing someone for information. He has a sense of kharma, so he knows that continually doing horrible things for his own gain instead of doing horrible things for "good" reasons will be bad for his soul, but he can go a LOOONG way before then. So while he doesn't tend to recognize governments, the law, or things of that nature, that's why he's also at various points been contracted to act on their behalf. They don't want to go where he goes and do what he does, but most of them will gladly pay for someone to hunt down a rogue double agent with Seeger's tenacity. He's Hell on wheels. It's just harder to deal with him because everything is idiosyncratic to him. He'll save your son from his kidnappers and gouge your partner's eyes out for haughtiness. Things like factions, governments, government entities, all those things are absolutely meaningless. So the Exiles and Mordesh can't pull the sympathy card on him; he just doesn't care. | |} ---- Vitalus needs pure primal life. Rocio can find lots of it. Plus his relationship with the Torine brings him closer to the Everpool so they keep an eye on him. | |} ---- My example was outside of WS RP. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *Writes Seeger down on the list marked "Enemies of the People", and goes back to her coffee and muffin.* "Pffffpffff......Licorice muffins again Imalia?" ((There, you are an outlaw. RP wise I can't figure out a reason I wouldn't just kill you.)) | |} ---- ---- Because the Exiles and Mordesh have a lot of use for people like Seeger. Just because he doesn't put even the Eldan at a level too high above frogs doesn't make him an outlaw, either. He'd break the law if he could get away with it and saw a need, but then again, the Black Hoods do that all the time. The only difference is that Seeger doesn't see himself as a Mordesh first and foremost, or even second or third. His identity is only very loosely defined by the race his parents happened to be. But then this is why I don't like D&D style alignment. He's absolutely trustworthy. Probably more trustworthy than your average Exile; since he doesn't feel he has anything to hide or any allegiance except to his word. And he does take that very seriously. I wouldn't even consider him to be neutral, since he's very capable of self-sacrifice, but is also a very primal person and will take what he wants and needs if he can. He sits astride this delicate balance of kharma and survival, needs and wants, and the things that matter to him most. The biggest difference between him and most characters isn't really in alignment, it's in his identity. Rocio and Arachnaas are Aurin and Mordesh, respectively. Whether they buck or flow with the traditions associated with those, their race defines their identity and who they are. Seeger doesn't see himself as a Mordesh or an Exile. His identity is completely divorced from race, thus it seems strange to him that people band together based on a shared genetic lineage rather than words and deeds. It seems highly irrational to him. It's probably why he'd ultimately side with Rocio in his little dust-up. To him, there's nothing wrong with wanting to do your own thing as long as you aren't inconveniencing anyone else; he doesn't believe in the concept of heresy. | |} ---- ---- ---- On the other hand, it is easier to understand a mercenary mindset than it is to understand a subtle schemer or any type of fanatic. Chua collectives may appear to be cooperative, but Chua have no regard for their fellows' well-being. Chua have essentially built an entire culture around the mercenary mindset. If the bad blood between Aurin and Chua had not been in place for so long, Rocio might find a level of understanding with the Chua. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh I don't know where I personally fall. I never believed in the D&D thing as it applies to RL anyway. People will shift between them depending on issues and are capable of much more complex rational decision making. It was always a tool to help people into the basics of thinking outside their own mindset, it was never meant to actually mimic reality. People are too complex for that; you could apply that chart to almost every single thing they do and get different answers. I'm certainly not Seeger IRL. Seeger teeters on the brink of sanity. I mean, lack of racism aside, he's not exactly pleasnat. He would probably be locked up as some kind of sociopath IRL. You're not supposed to think humans are no better than animals with better technology and the sense of identity is extremely important in human psychology. Seeger's mindset is completely alien to anyone who has that sense of identity. The best way to describe it is that Seeger is a guy who would like sports but doesn't get the idea of the olympics. "Why would you care where someone is from?" he'd think. | |} ---- ---- That's awesome, though. And it makes sense from a numerical standpoint, as well. Why kill the Exiles when we're both fighting the Strain? Why not let the Exiles concentrate on the Strain and reduce our casualties? | |} ---- ---- You need pure Exanite to halt the strain, you are just being a d-bag. Like thinking that chopping up albino people will cure aids. | |} ---- ---- And? Hey Rocio noticed a big Exanite pillar trapped the Strain for a good bit... But yeah lets not study that at all. *eyeroll* | |} ---- ---- Dear Boys, Call her. Don't text. - Actual Men. | |} ---- I love watching guys play video games, seriously. Someone make note of that. Also... mine was created when my guild wanted to create some machinima videos named "Real Plots" where we were going to have a "Real World" type theme on Nexus, but we got busy, no one knew how to video edit, annnnnnnd yeah. | |} ---- I don't really have back stories. My mechari just grew from playing, and sort of got the way she is from the story. The mechari do the will of the Eldan. Drusera is the last Eldan....thing. So however Drusera acts is what Mechari should emulate. Also there is a Dominion quest where you burn away all of your impurities in the fires of Evindra. Kind of hard not to be a paladin after that kind of symbolism. You really do burn to nothing but a pillar of flame. As for the mordesh, well I was not pleased with the idea of both being a heroic character and a blackhood....I guess I also really just like mordesh. I very rarely interact with other players, all of the story is just how I compartmentalize the game. Odd way to play, but if you ever say something to me you get a very in character response. | |} ---- I try to do it organically. Three things have to balance out: history, present, and personality. Any of those three things you want to add something to, you square it with the other two. I'll use a previous character as an example... My character has a bad attitude. Therefore, he has few friends. He got it from his impressive intellect always making him feel smarter than everyone else. He is in terrible debt. He got that from his father being screwed over by authorities and taking his inheritance. It's made him bitter about the establishment. He grew up in a very close family. The friends he has are very important to him, and he'd lay down his life for them. As such, the friends he does manage to have like him a lot. By this iterative process, you refine a character into a person. | |} ---- Ok, so yours was 'born' from that the guild wanted but changed to whatever you came up with due to the guild being busy? Do you start a back story prior to a game's release? Do you play all your games like this? Getting your character's story from the game story and lore? | |} ----